Trask
Trask is the God of master and servant; of duty, oaths, pacts and deeds. Also name of someone who died in ?1104 ??? Had a staff that shattered ??? Glory be to Trask To He who holds another's Honour In His Hands As if it were a Precious thing Fragile as Glass Bright as the Morning Loved as His own The glory of the Promise kept To another, to thyself As God of Duty, Trask is teaches that a promise or oath is the most important bond a person can make to another. Be it marriage oaths or swearing fealty to a liege, Trask watches over these people and helps them keep the words they speak. Duty is central to the Albion feudal system, a lord looks to his people to obey him and provide goods and taxes that he requires, while a peasant looks to his lord to provide him with a cottage and land to work, and to protect him when danger threatens. People look to Trask for guidance when they agree terms with another, be it ploughing a field, offering their skills in return for payment or agreeing the terms of a contract. It is in the name of Trask that a commoner will swear to serve his lord and or a couple will swear their love. Across Albion are numerous shrines that commemorate important events where treaties or charters were signed. Chapels are often sited at important places in towns reminding all of the oaths they have sworn to the king, lord and their fellow citizens. It is to these places that two people may come to seek assistance during a dispute; to understand what it is that is being argued over. Ceremonies are often held in larger churches each year where a lord will renew his oaths to his subjects, promising protection and work in return for their obedience. Priests of Trask often bear witness to the swearing of oaths and bonds. They may also offer their services in the writing of treaties and legal documents. During a marriage ceremony, it is a priest of Trask who will often preside. Many knightly orders are accompanied by chaplains dedicated to Trask who remind the knights of their duty to protect the weak and destroy evil. A knight’s helm is a common symbol of Trask, as it was in his name that the first orders of knights were created. Oath scrolls, knots and chains are also frequently used to denote the God of Duty, symbolising the debts, agreements and services that people enter into under the gaze of Trask. The heron is often associated with Duty in Albion, the patience and persistence it displays are virtues befitting a good servant. Said to have trained the first knights, Trask is commonly depicted bearing a sword and shield. It is with the sword that he strikes at the enemy, whilst protecting the innocent behind his shield. Church of Trask The high seat of the Church of Trask is located in Lancaster Abbey, in the Kingdom of Deira . Many knightly and monastic orders have chapels and houses close within the city, and their members can often be seen attending ceremonies on the Abbey. In the deep crypts beneath the Abbey is a large archive of the heroic deeds and chivalrous actions undertaken by the Knights of the Realm and members of the Warhost. In high summer the Abbey is visited by many hundreds of people who wish to be blessed and married under the watchful eyes of Trask. Paragons of Trask When two people swear an oath or make a promise, they will seek out a knight of Trask to witness their words. Often these holy warriors are found on heroic quests to slay monsters, challenge evil or recover stolen treasures, or die in pursuit of their goal. Category:Gods of Albion Category:Lions